


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One crowd surfs, the other just surfs. They are each other's perfect running mate, and each other's weakness.





	Temptation

Andrew Yang walked through the hotel after another uneventful debate. It seemed the debate moderators didn't give him as much play as he should have. At least his ideas got a slight boost, and he got to share the stage with Tulsi Gabbard.

And then he turned and noticed her.

Andrew didn't know if Tulsi wanted to talk, so he continued his course towards the elevator doors. Then, Tulsi spoke to him. "Hello, Yang Gang."

"Hey, Tuls."

"I just wanted to tell you... I really like that Freedom Dividend platform of yours," she purred.

"Thanks. You're not too bad either. I wouldn't mind running alongside you."

"But just to clear things up, I will be the one getting the nomination." Tulsi flipped her dark hair.

She said it with such authority that Andrew began to heat up. He pressed his legs together to avoid revealing it to her and shuffled towards the elevator. The doors opened in front of him, and Tulsi followed him in.

"Yang." Tulsi linked her fingers with Andrew's.

"Gabbard."

"You know what you want right now."

"Tulsi, I am married. I cannot betray Evelyn."

Tulsi broke her grip. "I am also married. But this is not stopping me." She winked. "Why should it stop you?"

Andrew's face flushed. "I won't let you drag me down with you!" He exited the elevator.

"Suit yourself." Tulsi followed and walked towards her room, her attributes slowly bouncing. Andrew watched her disappear into room 307. He opened the door of 305 and slumped in.

Andrew lay back on his bed and revealed his equipment, hard and prominent from thoughts of Tulsi. He tensely grabbed himself and thrust slowly into his hand, closing his eyes and imagining Tulsi as he did so. 

In that moment, he decided he must go for it.

Andrew re-covered himself and knocked on Tulsi's door. Tulsi opened it, wearing a set of black, lacy lingerie. Her eyes flickered towards Andrew's bulge, then met his eyes.

"Well, look who came crawling back to me," Tulsi purred. "Missing Eleanor or something?"

"It's Evelyn," grunted Andrew.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember the names of inferior women. Now come in." Tulsi grabbed Andrew's hand and led him into her room.

"So, ready to surf the Yang wave?" Andrew said softly.

"Tonight, I am going to be the one in control." Tulsi grabbed Andrew's wrists. "Just like in 2020." She planted a kiss on his lips, slipping in her tongue. Andrew felt himself tremble and sweat. After a few seconds, Tulsi broke the kiss.

"S-so... what do you want me to do, President Gabbard?"

"Ooh, I love it when you call me that." Tulsi bit her lip. "My first order is for you to strip for me." Andrew did so. "Ooh, more than I would have expected from a Yang like you."

"I want to be upset... but I can't be when I'm with you."

"Good. Now get on your hands and knees, on the bed." Andrew dutifully complied, and Tulsi's spindly hands grabbed his plush rear. She gave him one spank on each side, making him wail and clench himself. 

"Tulsi, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Evelyn will see your marks."

"You're Andrew Yang. You're smart. You can make up excuses to hide them." Tulsi then unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor, then went around to show Andrew her supple breasts. He watched as she removed her panties as well, showing a dark triangle of hair. Then, Tulsi opened a briefcase. In it lay a coiled dark whip and some kind of harness.

Tulsi removed the whip and twirled it before striking it over Andrew's back, making him grip his hands into fists and bellow loudly. He reached for his hard length and was met with three swift strikes to his rear. 

"No. There's no messing with that dividend until I'm done with you." Tulsi took the harness out of the case, revealing that it had a ridged shaft attached to it. She attached it to herself and stroked it a few times with lubricant. "How about this? You want this in you, math guy?"

"I... I kinda do, actually."

Tulsi placed herself behind Andrew and pressed inside with a grunt. Andrew felt himself clench up, but as he got used to the feeling, he let himself relax and enjoy it. Tulsi slid back a little, then pushed in again. She continued to thrust until she hit a point that made him spill a loud moan. Tulsi pushed hard against that area. Andrew felt himself leaking with pre, then he started to twitch with pleasure, immensely pleased with this, about to hit his release...

And then Tulsi slipped out.

Andrew muttered, "P-please..." as he reached towards his sensitive area. But before he could lay a hand on it, Tulsi slapped his thigh.

"Don't. You'll spend your dividend, and then what other chance will I have to get it in my bank account?" She removed her harness. "Turn over for me."

Andrew got onto his back and looked up at Tulsi. She loomed over him, slowly grinding her heated wetness against him. He felt himself buck upward, right into her core. Tulsi spread out her legs and let out a deep moan as she sank down onto Andrew. He ran his hands over her soft chest and down her body as he thrust slowly against her. She kept grinding and moaning, her movements pressing him against her insides intensely. As Andrew felt Tulsi move against him, he softly moaned as well, pressing upward with all the energy he could manage. Tulsi kept riding him, her eyes blown out in absolute enjoyment. 

"Oh, Yang... you're so good..." Tulsi purred, splashing Andrew with her fluids.

"Nnnggh... you too..." Andrew felt himself start to throb and twitch inside Tulsi, still pushing against her.

Then, he yelled out as he spurted into her.

Tulsi lifted herself off of him and licked the leftover release from his area, smacking her lips. Andrew smirked as he got back into his outfit. "H-how did you like the freedom dividend?"

"It was wonderful... but do not speak of this again. We can't get in trouble."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word. Remember, Yang/Gabbard 2020," he said as he headed for the door.

"It's Gabbard/Yang, but okay."


End file.
